Protection
by Miss Soundless
Summary: Because even a hitokiri needs to be protected sometimes. Memories that were buried resurface with a haunting Kenshin can't seem to bear.  SanoxKen
1. Haunted Memory

_Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction e__ver, so I hope you as readers encourage me to keep writing (if it deserves it lol) I would love critique or constructive criticism, however flames will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores! :) _

_SanoxKenshin_

_This story is shounen ai, contains yaoi, meaning boy loving another boy. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to._

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me._

__

**Protection**

The scent was perfect. It was light, but so lovely and pleasant that it had to be noticed. At least, that's what Kaoru thought when she had placed the beautiful white plum bunch in a vase on the center table. It was a lovely little addition and it added a little feminine touch to the household. Kaoru gazed at the flowers fondly for moment before deciding to see if Kenshin was up and ready to prepare breakfast.

"Kenshin? Are you awake?" Kaoru called out into the hallway where Kenshin's room was.

"I'm outside Miss Kaoru." A faint voice was heard calling back to her.

Kaoru made her way out to the back where she saw the little rurouni already starting on some laundry. His worn, magenta sleeves were rolled up loosely and his signature smile was placed on his face as he scrubbed one of Yahiko's garments out thoroughly.

"Good morning Kenshin! It looks like you already started some of your chores. How about you drop what you're doing and come make breakfast for all of us?" Kaoru asked sweetly, knowing he wouldn't refuse. "Besides, I think Yahiko's already up, and knowing that rooster head; Sano will probably be on his way to come and grub off of our food and shelter." She added with a bitter afterthought.

"This one would love to." The smiling rurouni merely said as he wiped off his soapy hands on his hakama.

Kenshin observed the peaceful outdoors before starting on his way. He unconsciously tucked back some loose strands of flaming red hair behind his ear as they danced out of his ponytail. As soon as Kenshin entered the dojo he froze. The scent of white plums assaulted his sense of smell and immediately the nightmares rushed back.

_'Blood. Bodies. Murder.'_

"Kenshin? Don't just stand there all day, get to making the food." Kaoru's voice snapped him out of his memories.

"Yeah Kenshin, better hurry before ugly tries to cook anything!" Yahiko said as he walked into the room with a grin.

"You little brat! I'm going to beat you so hard! Or maybe you shouldn't get any breakfast and just start training!" Kaoru yelled back as she stomped over to start some physical violence.

And so the dojo was awake.

Kenshin shook his head and tried to concentrate on preparing breakfast. He continued to prepare the food not noticing that his pale hands were faintly trembling. His daze was slightly broken as he heard one moe voice added into the walls of the dojo. Sanosuke entered the area and immediatly drove a path straight to the kitchen, as the other two continued to bicker and banter.

"Something smells good! I hope that's almost ready Kenshin." Sanosuke said as he entered the kitchen area.

Kenshin flicked his eyes over to Sanosuke for a brief moment then turned his face down. He frantically tried to compose himself in front of the former zanza.

"It is ready right now Sano. I hope you did not wait long." Kenshin said as he turned with a smile.

Sanosuke observed the petite rurouni for a moment. The smile on his face seemed too plastered on to be real, and his violet eyes seemed to have a slightly glazed look. The tall fighter walked towards him and leaned down to look him in the face.

"You alright? Seem kinda out of it." He remarked with his casual nonchalance.

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. Then, he smiled that same innocent smile.

'_How many times has he faked a smile like this? And how many times have I fallen for it?'_ Sanosuke thought with slight concern as he watched the small swordsman gather the dishes for serving.

"I'm just fine Sano; this one thanks you for asking. You can go to the table now; this one will get the breakfast. You must be hungry." He cheerfully stated to the fighter.

The fighter gave him one last glance before helping him get the dishes. A sheepish smile was sent his way as he took some dishes from Kenshin's petite arms. As soon as that smile was created, it disappeared as they walked out to the table. Kenshin froze in mid step as he saw what was placed neatly in the center of the table.

White plums.

__

_This is obviously only the beginning (hopefully) Please let me know what you think, the plot has only just begun!_

_Cheers! ~MS_


	2. Blood and Conflict

There was nothing but memories.

'_He didn't know what he had done.'_

All he could do was inhale more of the light scent. All he could do was remember, whether he wanted to or not.

'_It was the bitter chill of the liquid, and the bright red against the white.'_

He was frozen in a state of past and present. No one to pull him back from something that has always chained him down. Something that always haunted him, frightened him, and slowly tore him apart.

'_It was only then that he realized that he had sliced right through her body…'_

"Aren't they pretty Kenshin? I thought they'd be nice for the dojo."

He looked over at Kaoru, who smiled that painfully innocent smile with her ocean eyes sparkling. She looked at the flowers with silent admiration, and then glanced back at Kenshin.

"Do you like them?" she asked with a smile as she saw him staring.

He couldn't tell her. He just couldn't bear to tell her that it was ripping him apart just looking at the simple, delicate flowers.

'_Delicate just like her smile before she carved the knife into his cheek'_

"Well don't just stand there, come on I'm hungry! It's not like any of us care about flowers Kaoru." Yahiko growled before any answer could be given.

Kenshin shuddered back into life with a breath and a shaky smile. He quietly placed the dishes on the table, which were immediately grabbed at by a hasty Yahiko. Sano was already sneaking bites from the dishes he was holding with his fingers. He quickly put them down when Kaoru gave him a steely glare so hard; he thought that would cut him down alone.

He picked at his food as everyone devoured the rest. His head was down, red locks covering his face. His violet eyes soft, and hurt, but his mouth held the same rurouni smile. He was unable to break away from the chains of regret, sorrow, pain, and death.

Would he ever be free?

It should've been enough that he had a family of friends. Friends that loved him for who he was, who knew the truth, and who accepted him. But there was fear.

He was scared.

Scared for his life, but more importantly his friend's lives. Scared that he won't be able to protect them. A fear so deep that he will never be able to rest until he can put his past to rest. He didn't want to be a killer. He didn't want it then and he didn't want it now. Back then it was a job, not a pleasure.

**Or was it?**

He didn't know, and the fact that he didn't know made it all the harder for him to move on. What if he comes back? He knew Battousai and Kenshin were the same people.

He knew he was a killer.

The scent was almost gagging him with hatred. He swallowed thickly and tried not to grimace. With a quiet mumble, he excused himself to do chores. He quickly grabbed his bowl, hoping no one would notice it brimming full of rice. The others looked on curiously, but thought nothing of it. Kenshin usually was the first one to leave the table for cleaning or some other sort of chore.

He thought he was going to throw up.

As he cluthed the kitchen sink with white-knuckled hands, Kenshin choked out a ragged breath. He needed to get outside. He tried to walk peacefully, but he stumbled and struggled all the way out. Kenshin staggered out to the yard where the laundry was peacefully resting. As soon as he got close, he collapsed to his knees and tried to breathe in the fresh air. His breaths were labored and frantic, as he wrapped his arms around himself. Even though he tried to remain calm, all he could focus on was her.

'_Her beautiful black hair and white skin. White skin that contrasted greatly with blood.'_

'_Blood.'_

Blood.

Blood was on his hands. It was everywhere. It was under his nails, in his skin, dripping down and onto the ground. His glazed violeteyes snapped down to them and stared at the blood caked on them. Then, he plunged his hands into the wooden tub of water used for laundry. But the water did not turn red, and the blood was still on his hands. He pulled them out and plunged them in again.

Repeat.

Blood.

Repeat.

Blood.

He tried to scrub it off with his hands. His nails scratched pale skin, leaving angry red marks upon it. He became frantic and started scrubbing harder. It needed to come off. He couldn't let the others see. It needed to get off of his hands.

**Why won't it come off?**

He didn't notice that he was causing the bleeding. He didn't know how long how he had been tearing his hands apart. All he knew was that the water was crystal clear, and his hands still were tainted with red. He choked back a sob and pulled out his hands, water splashing everywhere onto the grass. He brought his hands up to his face and covered it, while pulled into himself as he sobbed into his hands. His body so crouched over, his long red hair draping down over his shoulders.

Maybe water couldn't clean blood, but maybe tears could.

The tears fell, but no noises were heard except for small gasps of air when he needed to breathe. He hadn't heard the door slide open. He hadn't heard the small grunt of surprise as the person watched the small rurouni hide his face in shame and sorrow.

He did however, feel large arms enveloping him into an embrace.

Kenshin gave a breath of surprise as he was pulled into someone's chest. He tried to struggle out but they just held him firm. He tried to look up, but strong arms just pulled him closer. A large hand held the back of his head and gently cradled him into the comforting hold.

"Sano…" Kenshin whispered not bothering to look up.

"Don't even say anything like you're fine. Just shut up Kenshin, you don't always need to be the strong one." Sanosuke's firm tone held nothing for an argument.

Yes he did. He did need to be the strong one all the time. How would he protect everyone if he wasn't strong?

"I knew something was up." Sanosuke sighed, as he held the silent rurouni.

"It's nothing." Kenshin gritted out with a new resolve, as he tried to remove himself from the fighter.

"It's not nothing!" Sanosuke yelled as he pushed Kenshin out so he could look at his face while still holding a grip on him.

Kenshin pushed his arms away gently and stood up. He tried to smile, but he knew it was cracked. Instead he looked at Sanosuke with warm eyes and gestured to the tub.

"I had gotten soap in my eye Sano, it was nothing more than that." He said with a choppy laugh.

The former zanza gave a long, hard stare. His chocolate eyes held a small amount of pain as his hand grabbed Kenshin's arms and pulled back his magenta sleeve. Violet eyes widened as he looked down at his own hand and arm. His hand was an angry red, while scratches made their way up past the wrist and even up his arm. His feet tried to step away, but his mind was blank. Sanosuke stood up while still holding a firm grip on Kenshin's frail wrist.

"Why can't you understand that we are here for you? That I'm here for you? After everything we've been through, yet you still can't even tell one of us when you're sad or lonely or whatever. Friends help each other Kenshin." Sanosuke said in a dejected tone, his warm eyes sparkling with determination and confusion.

"It's nothing." Was the automatic reply.

"Dammit Kenshin! Jou-chan and Yahiko aren't even here right now! They are training, just tell me what's wrong!" Sanosuke yelled, his anger finally at a boiling point.

"I said it's nothing!" Kenshin snapped yanking his hand away.

The yell echoed through the silence.

His hand slipped out of the fighter's grip easily. Sanosuke looked at Kenshin in shock and horror. Kenshin never yelled unless he was fighting, or truly angry. Who was this new Kenshin that appeared before him now? He tried to look for amber eyes behind Kenshin's turned back, but all he saw was an electric violet, gazing slightly at him with a turned head and a grimace.

"Kenshin…" Sanosuke breathed with desperation.

The rurouni turned his head, and walked away.

Sanosuke watched as Kenshin made his way back into the dojo.

The door slid shut with a thud.

This time, Sanosuke could hear the soft sobs of agony.

_Hey! Lookie here, a new and longer chapter ^_^ Thanks for the couple of people who reviewed, it means a lot! : Hopefully I'll get more this time , So the problem is becoming more prominent! Anyways, please give me opinions, criticism, and the like! I'd love to hear what you think, and I love to improve. I apologize if there's any mistakes! _

_Thanks for reading, tell me what you think!_

_Love, MS_


	3. Lashing Out

_I'm very sorry it took so long to update. I didn't know some of you liked it so much and I was a little disheartened to keep going. I'll see what kind of feedback I get from this and we will see after that! :D M.S~_

It was unforgivable.

How could he yell at his comrade, his companion? He knew Sanosuke was only trying to help him, like how true friends should.

'_I was so wrapped up in my pain and memories that I didn't even hold up my façade.'_ He thought bitterly.

What could he do? He knew he should apologize, but shame overwhelmed him like a tide in a roaring ocean. Kenshin knew he wouldn't be able to face those expressive brown eyes that revealed every emotion Sanosuke held.

The memories were too strong now. Sleep either came with difficulty, or didn't come at all. Nightmares of blood, death, and slaughter came with a vengeance as soon as the rurouni fell into sleep. He knew what he needed to do. It had come to this point once again, and as much as Kenshin didn't want to make this decision, he knew what must be done.

He was going to leave and this time, he wouldn't come back.

He didn't know when, or what he was going to say when he decided to. Kenshin thought about every possible course of action. Slipping away into the night would not put his conscience to rest, and he knew he wouldn't have the heart to do that. A note perhaps, but there was too much to be said and it was too personal. A confrontation was the original plan, but what could he say? What words could he possibly say to lessen the heartache that he would bestow on them? Until he thought this through, he couldn't leave them. And so he waited.

Many times when he would be walking outside he'd stop and stare at the gate. He'd stare for long periods of times, just wondering when the time would come when he would leave this place and never return.

He'd been a little more quiet than usual, but not too much for concern. Kaoru kept getting the blasted flowers, but it had gotten to the point where it didn't matter now. Even if they weren't there, the memories were and now they were active. They were tearing open his heart, making his body ache with the guilt of his actions.

The worst part; Kenshin thought, was that he didn't even remember feeling a shred of remorse when he brutally slaughtered someone in half. He only remembered the lust for blood, and the constant feeling of alienation.

'_But I have changed. It shouldn't matter anymore!'_

But it does, and he knows it will one day eat him alive. So he stares at the gate, his eyes far away, trapped in his own past.

Sanosuke avoided him when he came around, which wasn't as much as he did before. Kenshin knew it was his fault. Sometimes when he was fixing dinner, he would see brown eyes glancing at him from afar. As soon as lilac and chocolate connected gazes, it wavered and broke. Even though he would be leaving soon, Kenshin knew he needed to make things right again.

When Sanosuke was leaving during the evening, Kenshin made his way to the door and stepped in front of him. The tall fighter seemed surprised as it seemed their unspoken period was about to be broken.

"Sanosuke, please let me talk to you if I may?" Kenshin politely asked the fighter with guarded eyes.

Sanosuke only gave a brief nod then both of the fighters stepped outside into the chilly night air. Kenshin braced himself, and took a breath. No turning back now.

"So what Kenshin? I don't have all night ya know." Sanosuke said gruffly with a tinge of bitterness to his voice.

"Sanosuke please know that I" he paused before speaking up again, "I am truly sorry for my actions the other day." He finally breathed out.

"The other day huh? It's fine Kenshin, I'm not mad or anything." The fighter said with an air of nonchalance.

Kenshin's brows furrowed ever so slightly. He didn't care at all?

"I mean, I guess I should've expected you to be a stubborn ass and not tell anyone your feelings as usual." Sanosuke said in the same bored tone.

Kenshin frowned. Now it just seemed like he was bitter. Was he truly angry?

"Sanosuke, I know I cannot redo the past, but I would like to try and make up for what I have done. I hope you will forgive my outburst and actions." Kenshin stated as he looked down at the dirty ground.

A spark ignited within Sanosuke's brown eyes. He grabbed Kenshin's magenta gi with one hand and jerked him forward.

"You know, emotions aren't bad Kenshin. We all have bad moments; you're just too caught up with acting like a happy rurouni all the time that you think anything, other than smiling and acting like an idiot is bad!" Sano said, his voice getting rough with anger.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. Sanosuke didn't understand that some emotions made you weak, and Kenshin couldn't afford to be weak. He needed to protect everyone. Everyone that he couldn't protect before. Anything, he needed to do something. He couldn't be weak. He couldn't just stand around dealing with his own emotions while people were suffering. He needed to-

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke yelled, shaking the small man slightly.

Kenshin inhaled a breath, giving his lungs much needed oxygen.

"God, what is wrong with you lately? You have been acting so weird. I've been wondering about the laundry thing, and now I know something is off with you." Sanosuke said, trying to look into Kenshin's face.

"No, no there isn't anything wrong, I guess I've just been a little distracted lately. I'm sorry for worrying you Sano." Kenshin stuttered trying to unlock himself from the fighter's large hand.

With a sigh, Sanosuke released him. He looked at the petite rurouni one more time before turning his back ti him.

"You're hopeless. I'm done with trying to figure you out." Sanosuke relented with an angry sigh as he started walking away.

Kenshin stared in disbelief. What did he do that made Sanosuke so angry at him? Surely he didn't deserve this kind of behavior from the tall man because he was trying to make amends. He just wanted everything to be okay, before he left.

"How could you say that? What did I do? Your harshness towards me does not make sense to me, I'm afraid it does not." Kenshin muttered as Sanosuke was almost near the gate.

Sanosuke turned around and gave Kenshin a stare that was so full of fire, Kenshin thought he'd be eaten up by the flames.

"Why should I even waste my time if you won't even admit to your stupid stunts and mistakes?" Sanosuke growled out as he opened the gate.

That's when Sanosuke noticed that electric lilac gaze aimed at him once again.

"I know I have made mistake Sanosuke, you do not need to tell me that." Kenshin's voice muttered quietly, but with such intensity to it, Sano thought he would attack.

They stared for an eternity. Electric and cold versus fiery and passionate. Finally Sanosuke interrupted the silence with a dark murmer.

"You know that wasn't what I was talking about Kenshin. I'd never bring up your actual past like that and you should know me better. Why are you being like this, it's like I haven't even been seeing the same Kenshin for the past couple days!" Sanosuke yelled, his temper escalating with each word.

"Sanosuke, you need to calm down." Kenshin murmured; his voice as quiet as the howling wind.

Sanosuke bristled, and launched himself towards Kenshin. His fiery temper has always been something he needed to work on, but right now he let his anger fuel his actions. With three large strides, he hauled Kenshin up, dangling the poor rurouni in the air.

"At least I can feel! You won't even admit you cried the other day! The only emotions I've seen from you are happy, dopey from your stupid facade, and mad when the battousai comes out!" Sanosuke snapped, his hand clenching the magenta fabric tightly.

Shocked eyes snapped up to look at shouldering brown eyes. Those amethyst eyes soon hardened to a cold stare. Before Sanosuke knew what was happening, there was a sharp pain in his stomach and he dropped the rurouni.

Kenshin had smashed his hilt right into his unguarded stomach.

Never had Sanosuke been so surprised in his life. The gentle rurouni was now seething with anger, and even so much that he used violence.

"I am a human being. I have feelings just like you and everyone else Sanosuke, I just don't wear them on my sleeve." Kenshin coldly stated as he stared at the zanza who was hunched slightly over in pain.

Then there was realization. He had snapped, and he had hurt his friend without a second thought.

A pale hand made its way up to his mouth. Kenshin stared mutely in horror at what he had just done. It was one thing for self-defense, but Kenshin has never hit a friend. He has never reacted rash towards a friend because he couldn't control his emotions. He knew there would be a harsh bruise tomorrow on the fighter's stomache, and he couldn't bear the thought of hurting someone again.

'_Once a killer, always a killer.'_

"S-Sanosuke I-I'm so sorry. I-I don't know-" Kenshin tried to make out words but couldn't as he choked on his own guilt.

Sanosuke glanced at the rurouni who was covering his mouth with shock and guilt. In these past days, the zanza had seen more emotion from the man than he had seen in the past years he had known him.

"You hit me." Sanosuke stated in shock as he started to rise to his full height once again.

Kenshin swallowed thickly. He didn't even have a reason, he just reacted. Something he used to do when he was battousai.

'_He reacted without hesitation as he cut down yet another soldier. Blood showered his clothes and face.'_

"Kenshin."

'_Another slaughtered, this one had its head neatly chopped off. A nice, clean, death.'_

Strong hands gripped his small shoulders.

"Kenshin." Sanosuke said once again, trying to bring back life into the glazed violet eyes.

Kenshin snapped out of his trance and realized that Sanosuke was unconsciously gripping him firmer out of worry. He looked up at Sanosuke with regret and so many others things.

"Kenshin, it's okay. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. But hey, you know me right? I have to have a good fight." Sanosuke chuckled, dedicated to bring Kenshin's soft smile back onto his face.

Kenshin's face did not falter. His frown was set, his eyes finally revealing the hidden grief and sorrow he had felt. The events taking place were not going as planned.

"Please forgive me Sano. I don't know what came over me." His voice delicately whispered as he looked down in shame.

Sanosuke looked down at the fiery strands of hair covering the delicate face full of sorrow. He brushed his calloused hand against Kenshin's shoulder softly before pulling away.

"Of course I forgive you Kenshin. We all make mistakes don't we?" Sanosuke smiled and decided to just pretend everything was okay, even just for a moment.

"I'll see ya tomorrow for breakfast, you better make something good!" Sanosuke said, trying to act normal.

When he got no response except a small nod, Sanosuke spared one last glance before finally walking out of the gate.

He would find what was troubling his friend. No matter what.

_~Whew! That heated things up, a fight! I hope you liked this one. I hope to get some review, critique, and feedback from you all. I don't know if I will keep continuing, so I'd like some reviews to see where this will be heading! Thanks for reading! ~M.S~_


	4. Laundry

He didn't know what to do with himself.

The past weeks have been a blur of blood, fear, and disorientation. It was like he was walking through a distorted world and all he could see were his worst fears coming alive. The dojo was peaceful while he walked around in disorientation trying to figure out through his chaotic memories what was real and what wasn't.

"Oi! Wake up!"

Sanosuke shaking him awake was very real.

Kenshin snapped open his violet eyes and tried to spring to attention. Large hands however, kept him still. Looking around, Kenshin realized he fell asleep doing laundry.

'_How ironic that it's always around the laundry when I have my little episodes.'_ he thought bitterly.

"Hah, good thing it was me, otherwise Jou-chan would've had your ass if she saw you snoozin' on the job." Sanosuke grinned widely.

"Thank you Sanosuke. May I ask what time it is?" Kenshin asked politely as he maneuvered away from the fighter's arms.

Sanosuke studied him for a moment before settling into a slouched crossed-legged position. The fighter scratched his dark hair before looking at Kenshin with a smirk.

"It's a little before dinnertime." He said with a knowing expression.

Kenshin blinked in shock. Dinnertime? But wasn't it just a moment ago that he made breakfast? He swordsman glanced at his pile of clothes. There was definitely a larger dirty pile then there was clean. In fact, it was mostly all dirty except for a couple of clothing articles he did in the morning. Sanosuke followed Kenshin's worried stare to the pile of dirty clothes and frowned. Did he sleep the whole day away?

"I'll help ya with em." Sanosuke offered already getting up from his position.

"Ah no! That's okay Sano, this one just got a bit distracted! They don't take too long anyways, they will be done in no time!" Kenshin smiled as he leapt up to start blocking the fighter's way to the laundry.

Sanosuke chuckled, and brushed pass the petite rurouni.

"No nonsense, lemme help ya. Jou-chan will kill ya if you don't get these done." Sanosuke said as he picked a garment from the dirty pile.

Kenshin tried to snatch the article away but it was too late. Sanosuke froze.

There in his calloused hand, was Kenshin's dark navy gi.

It was sure a sight. Blood that never quite got off was stained there, seeming to mock Kenshin of their existence. There wernt' too many rips, it mainly just looked worn and a little frazzled. It didn't matter how harmless it looked, Sanosuke knew what it was. The fact that Kenshin was trying to clean it meant he needed a new gi, or that he needs a backup.

_'Why would he need another?'_ Sanosuke's thoughts trailed off as he could think of only one reason.

"You're not leaving."

Kenshin recoiled in shock.

"No Sano I-you don't understand-"

"Oh, I think I perfecty understand Kenshin. You obviously need a backup gi just in case something happens when you go off travelling again! I'm smarter than you think I am ya know, and I'm sick of putting this off! You have a problem, and I don't care if you have some wierd swordman code or whatever the heck it is that's making you like this. But I do know one thing, and that would be that you haven't been the same for the past week. It's like somebody replaced you with a zombie that never eats or has any real happiness!" Sano all but shouted into the outside air.

"Sano..I honestly was going to..." Kenshin bit his lip.

What could he say? Sanosuke hit the nail right on the head. Another mistake on his part. He seemed to be making a lot of mistakes lately.

He could lie.

_**'Do it.'**_

"No Sano I just wanted to wash it. I saw the...it was dirty and I can't stand having it in my room." Kenshin uneasily chuckled trying to make the best of the situation.

"I don't believe you."

Kenshin stared, slightly put off by the sudden response.

"Alright Sano, you can believe what you want, but I'm not leaving." Kenshin smiled thinly.

_'Not yet anyways.'_

"Again, I don't believe you, and stop treating me like a child. Eh, it doesn't matter anyways cause' you can't leave." Sanosuke muttered angrily.

"Oh, and why is that?" Kenshin responded back with curiosity.

"Cause' I won't let you. You belong here Kenshin, we're your family." the zanza said with determination.

_**'He doesn't know what's best for anybody'**_

Kenshin just nodded and took the navy gi from Sanosuke's fingers. He walked into the dojo without a word, forgetting all of the laundry and all of the problems that just seemed to be piling up more and more each day. As soon as he got into his room, his shaking fingers threw the gi down onto the floor. It was a reckless and stupid idea anyways. He knew he probably couldn't even bear to wear it, even if it was squeaky clean.

Sanosuke was left alone with a pile of dirty laundry, and a pile of confusion to go along with it. With a sigh, he took a garment and started to scrub.

He was getting sick of all the pretending and faking. It's time to act before it's too late.

_Here's a short one! Sorry it's so short, but the next update will be quicker than before, probably in day or two even! Thanks for reading! ~MS_


End file.
